From Here On
by Kazaam'sMom
Summary: A mainly happy story about Luke and Lorelai from 5.18 on. Mostly on what they both want for their futures, how they end up and the chaos along the way. LL, RL, mentions Jess...NO Dean!
1. Hiding Things

Setting: After "Live and Let Diorama"

Author's note- This is my first FanFic ever! I'm very excited and really hope ya'll like it! I'm open to suggestions and reviews :) I've got lots of plot in mind, so bear with me!

As Luke passed by Old Man Twickham's house, on his way to Lorelai's house (where else?), he smiled. Smiling at houses, you may ask. This is certainly un-Luke, and besides, who smiles at houses unless they have recently finished an abnormal amount of yard work? No one, really. However, on this certain day, Luke smiled at the colomned house because he, Luke Danes, was its proud owner.

He strode towards Lorelai's, trying to visualize her reaction when he let her in on his plan. A small, persistant thought nagged at him. _What if she is too surprised? She might not see your same future… _Luckily however, he was already at the Gilmore mailbox and had little time to ponder such suggestions.

"Lorelai? You in here?" No response. "Lorelai? I brought food!", he called out.

"Well why didn't you say so the first time silly?", said Lorelai, coming out of Rory's room with a smile plastered on her face.

"I don't know, would I be able to do this faster?", Luke quipped as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hmm, maybe," she said grinning.

Luke noticed her cover-up smile, a Gilmore trademark. _Nevermind, _he thought, _I'll just let it go. _

A half-hour later, Luke and Lorelai both sat with their chairs pushed back from her breakfast table,and empty food containers strewn about haphazardly. "I'm stuffed!" proclaimed Lorelai. " Finally!" Luke joked. "Hey, um, I have something I kinda wanna talk to you about. Lorelai? Lorelai!" Lorelai had retrieved her cell phone from her purse and was furiously pushing the buttons. "Lorelai?"

"Oh yeah sorry, go ahead. I'm just checking messages to see if Rory had left me a message. We haven't talked in a couple of days."

"Lorelai, this is important. Please!"

"Whoa, hey I'm sorry," Lorelai apoligized as she saw his face.

Luke noticed that look on her face again. The one that said she was covering something up.

"Lorelai, is there something wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, putting on a 100 megawatt smile.

"Is Rory ok?" Luke persisted, wanting to clear any other problems before he brought up his, well, his contraversial topic. However, that would be put off. At the mention of Rory, Lorelai's smile faded a few watts. "Rory's fine"

"Lorelai, please tell me. Neither one of us do well when we lie," his mind flashing back to the grocery store breakup.

"Well, if you must know…" Lorelai's words were on the brink of spilling forth.

"Rory and I haven't been getting along lately."

At this, Luke raised his eyebrows.

"No, that's wrong. We've been getting along, but she calls me less, and it's always about school or the inn or something else…impersonal. I kinda feel that we're slipping apart and well….that scares me. A lot. Not the Scary Movie III kind of scary, but the deep down in your heart scared ", Lorelai finished, figuring throwing in a reference might defer Luke's mind.

"Why don't you talk to her about it? Just casually bring it up whenever you, I don't know, do movies nights or that girl…stuff…" suggested Luke as his voice trailed off. "Because we don't have those nights anymore. Not very often. Not in the last, like, two months! Is this ridiculous! Am I insane! I must be, right? She's just growing up, having new experiences, maturing!" Lorelai ended, breathless.

"Lorelai, calm down. This is Rory we're talking about. Your daughter. Your best friend. Things will be ok," said Luke soothingly.

Across the table, tears rolled down Lorelai's cheeks.

"Actually Luke, I'm not so sure."


	2. Weekend Planning

Chapter Two

It was a full fifteen minutes before Lorelai had calmed down and stopped crying, thanks to Luke and his encouraging comments.

"I'm sorry Luke, this is so unlike me. I've just been kinda stressed at work and, I don't know, I've probably done too much thinking about stuff like this. Why is it that I always end up crying to you?"

"Shh, I'm glad to help you. I mean, I'll be donating this shirt to you later, but really, I'm glad," Luke said calmly,with the beginning of a smile.

Lorelai pulled back from hugging him. There was a rather large spot of tears on his shirt. She laughed at it through her tears, and just kept hugging him.

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke said as he held her. "Yeah?" sniffled Lorelai. "Are you ok? You know it's Rory, nothing could separate you two. Don't ask me how or why I thought of this, but why don't you have a girl's weekend this weekend? Just the two of you?"

Lorelai paused to consider. "Maybe going somewhere with just she and I would help. Like the infamous Harvard visit". _Oops,_ thought Lorelai, _now he's gonna ask about Max…!_ Luckily for Lorelai, Luke kept quiet. "That's good, I think I'll call her tomorrow and we'll go on a road trip Friday… wanna watch a movie?" Lorelai asked.

After telling her yes, Luke shook his head, wondering how she could jump from subject to subject so easily. _Oh well,_ he thought, _that's part of why I love her. WHOA? I love her? I love her. I love her! Of course I love her, I've loved her for eight years…!_

As Luke reeled from these thoughts, he realized he'd wait until Lorelai would be able to say them back. Maybe then he could tell her about the house. Their house.

Luke made his way over to the couch. The opening credits were playing for Willy Wonka, and Lorelai was beaming. As he sat down, she continued to look at him, smiling. "What?" Luke asked, a little gruffer than he'd intended. "Nothing," Lorelai said with a giggle, "I just **still** say you're sexier than Willy Wonka, top hat or no!" Luke sighed. This would be an interesting night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorelai woke up smiling. She couldn't remember the dream very well, but it had involved Luke and pie. What a wonderful combination! As she rolled over, there was no Luke, but a note was pinned to the pillow:

_Lorelai,_

_Didn't want to wake you. Breakfast at the diner, I'll see you soon. _

_Don't worry, it's all going to turn out ok._

Luke 

Lorelai smiled again. What a wonderful man she had! _Luke's so sweet, he's so easy to love. WHOA! Did I just say I loved him? I've never told a man I loved him before! But it's Luke…_

In New Haven, Connecticut, a cell phone rang to the tune of Ace, by Jimmy Buffet. Odd ring tones are what happen when you leave your cell phone at Logan's dorm.

A frazzled Rory Gilmore came flying into her room, hearing the incessant ringing. "Gah! Where did I put that darn phone!" she exclaimed.

The room was suddenly transformed into a torrent of flying clothes, schoolbooks, more laundry (dirty this time). The ringing pursued: once, twice, three times, then, during the fourth ring, Rory tossed aside a purse and there was her phone.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hey kid! I've got exciting news!" Lorelai's voice rang out loudly.

"Really? What?"

"We're taking a road trip this weekend! Just you and me! We can go anywhere! Just lets get away!"

"Oh my gosh, Mom, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. How's Luke taking it? How are you?" said Rory, assuming the worst.

"What? I, for once, cannot comprehend what my charming daughter is saying," said Lorelai, a look of confusion written across her face.

"You and Luke broke up right? That's the sudden urge for a road trip…" said Rory gently.

"Um, no! We're fine! More than fine! In fact, I think, well, I **think** I might love him. Love! Isn't it crazy?" Lorelai rushed. This phone call already made her feel better and she'd shared more with Rory than she had in awhile.

"Wait, you thought we'd broken up? Do you think we'll break up?" Lorelai said, uncertainty rising in her voice.

"No! I just figured that's what we did with Max and all…Actually, I think you and Luke will be forever. Minus a few obstacles, you're forever. "

Forever. The word sounded good to Lorelai. Not quite as frightening as before.

"So," Lorelai pressed on, ignoring Rory's comments, "You can come down Friday, we'll eat then take off driving and see where we end up! Sounds fun huh?"

"As long as I'm back for school on Monday, it's a plan!" Rory said. _It's Mom, _she figured,_ just another crazy plan of hers. This should be interesting, at the very least._


	3. Dinner at Luke's

A/N: By the way, I don't own any of the characters, too bad huh?

Chapter Three

The original plan had been to start off with dinner at Luke's, have the Jeep already packed up and ready to go, then leave right from the diner. Honestly though, how many times do things go according to plan?

Rory had been held up at Yale, coaxing Paris into going out and avoiding waiting by the phone, again. Then she'd finally arrived in Star's Hollow around 5:30. However, instead of packing the car, they'd left for Luke's, since a Gilmore is always hungry. "It's one of our commandments," Lorelai had concluded.

The diner had been packed, and Lorelai and Rory had to wait for a table. Of course, Rory had suggested that Lorelai bribe the owner into kicking someone out, but Luke, naturally, resisted. While the girls stood waiting for someone to clear out, Babette had motioned them over to she and Morey's table.

"Hey dolls, how's it goin'?" Babette drawled.

"Oh good Babette, we've been busy lately though," Lorelai said with a pleasant smile. Rory glanced at her, hoping this would wrap up quickly.

"And how's the love machine?"

"Wh-what?" asked Lorelai. Her eyes danced as she tried to hold back laughter.

"Luke? How are you and Luke doin'?" Babette rasped.

"Oh we're…"

"Fine!" Luke interupted with a grumpy expression on his face. "Your table's ready girls, scoot!"

"Whoa, calm down there cowboy. She was only asking about us!" said Lorelai with a smile.

"Exactly," Luke stated dryly.

Lorelai and Rory made their way over to the empty table near the window. As Lorelai looked out the window, she noticed Kirk sitting down on the sidewalk. He was wrapped in a blanket and next to him was a sign that read:

**FREE TO A GOOD HOME- homes without goldfish only!**

Lorelai sighed. "Eventually, Kirk needs to go back to his house. Convince his mom to let him back there, do anything!"

Rory agreed, "I'm sick of seeing him on the streets, in motorhomes, and in OUR house. Although it is funny to watch Taylor's eyes bug out at every town meeting as Kirk states his case!"

"That's my girl!"

After two hamburgers, fries, chocolate milkshakes and a piece of cherry pie, Lorelai and Rory were done eating. The major rush had died down, and the girls realized they needed to pack and get going. As Rory headed to the door, Lorelai called out to her, "One sec hon! Go on out, I'll be right there!"

"Are you paying?" Rory teased, knowing this was not the case. She and Lorelai now got basically everything free, an added benefit of dating Luke.

"Yeah, or something like it!"

Lorelai pranced over to the counter, where Luke stood counting receipts, head down.

"What's cookin' good lookin'? Oh wait, YOU are!" Lorelai laughed at her own joke.

Luke smiled, head still down. "Right. Okay, drive safely, don't eat too much junk food, call me, and have fun. Please try to eat anything green…"

Lorelai cut him off with a kiss. "Bye!"

Luke stared after her as she walked out. How did he get so lucky?

A/n2: okay, so there wasn't any plot development here, but I promise I know where I'm going and it's gonna get better! Thanks to all who reviewed! Yay! And happy birthday to Becca, the cutest horse ever!


	4. Talkin About Rory

A/N- I'm not sure how this story will fit into the current TV plot line. The events in "But I'm a Gilmore!" have happened, cause I liked the development. But I don't own anything. Still.

Chapter Four

It had been an hour and a half of random driving. During dinner, Lorelai had felt silly about the impending trip. She and Rory were fine right? They were full of the usual banter as they ate, nothing to worry about. Right? Still, there was a nagging feeling at the back of Lorelai's mind that they needed to get more things out in the open, be honest.

Around 8:30, Lorelai's phone rang. It was a scramble to find it, but it was finally located wedged in between the cd case and sunglasses holder.

"Hello?" answered Lorelai.

"Hey, it's me," said Luke's voice.

"Aw hi Luke!" Without bothering to cover the phone, Lorelai repeated, "It's Luke!" to Rory, who nodded and smiled.

"I was just calling to check in, and I figured ya'll had stopped already since it's gotten dark. Tell me you have at least made reservations. Lorelai?" admonished Luke.

"Well, we couldn't decide and didn't want another cute Bed n' Breakfast"

"No 'Cheshire Cats'," Rory chimed in.

"It's late Lorelai, you need somewhere to sleep. Where are you? Maybe I can find somewhere for you in the phone book…"

"Well," Lorelai began sheepishly, "We drove for awhile and we're almost back in Stars Hollow. I guess we must have made a big loop or something…oh! Nevermind Luke! I've got the _perfect_ place!"

"Ok then, goodnight!"

Ten minutes later, the Jeep had rounded a corner and was pulling up the Dragonfly driveway.

"The Dragonfly Mom? Please tell me you aren't trying to squeeze in more work time…." Rory began as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's close, costs me nothing and happens to have this great chef. Why not?"

Michel, busy surfing the web for "hottiez", looked up surprised to see Lorelai and Rory.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

"We're having a sleepover Michel. Which one's free?"

Soon the girls were settled in a room, room service had been delivered, and both girls layed sprawled out on the beds, facing each other.

"So Mom, you must have had some hidden agenda for bringing us here, or at least planning a "sleepover"," said Rory suspiciously.

"Actually, yeah. I've been thinking a lot, which is never good, and I was wondering how you and Logan were doing. You know, where things are headed, how he doin' with that whole commitment thing, et cetera…"

"Oh. Well, we're doing great. He's being the perfect gentleman, brings me flowers, puts up with my movie choices, and basically spoils me. We both constantly enjoy each other's company. I really thought that things might be over quickly after his psychotic family though I wanted to marry him and bring down the family, but somehow, he fixed that too. It's just, so great you know? Everything is finally working out for us. And I told you about that internship? I'll start that soon, hopefully do a good job, and his family will respect me," Rory finished smiling.

This was a lot to process for Lorelai. Her child was growing up; not really a kid anymore. She had begun to realize that after she and Rory had fought over Logan's family. Now, although she wanted to be a mom, and tell Rory this kid was no good, she realized she needed to be the best friend and let her make her own mistakes.

"That's so great! I'm sorry that I was so hard on him after the dinner feud. It was just a lot for me to process. But he does seem to be treating you well and you always smile when you talk about him. I guess you are doing good for him. I respect that, Kid," said Lorelai, trying to sound understanding.

Rory let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much, Mom. I really needed your support in this decision. I'm glad you understand! Oh, by the way, I ended up with your copy of Life of Pi somehow. Did you mean to give it to me?"

"Oh, no I guess I left it in your car last weekend or something. No rush to get it back," said Lorelai. It was a relief to be back to normal conversation, but odd that Rory had changed the topic so quickly. _Oh well, maybe she doesn't want to dwell on it. She's got my approval and we're done. _

"So kiddo, you're really close to being done with your entire second year of Yale. Any big summer plans you should clue your mom in on?"

"Um, I really just want to spend time at home, get a laid-back summer job. I'm not very concerned about a job to 'get me noticed'. I just miss the town and you so much during the year; I guess I just want time at home. Maybe go see Logan on the weekends. I'm not uptight about it. I will, however, study for my classes next year. Paris has this theory of "learning ahead". Supposedly makes your junior year easier rather than harder. Ooh, and I've gotten behind on my personal book list of To-Reads. Gotta get that taken care of," Rory rambled as Lorelai nodded here and there.

"Okay, so I'm bored with me. How are you and Luke?"

"We're good"

"Do you love him? Are you in love?"

A/N: Hope you got the picture of 2 friends talking. Little out of character I guess, I'll work on it. More on the way soon. Hope you like the pathetic little cliffhanger…


	5. Talkin About Lorelai

Chapter Five: Talkin about Lorelai 

"Do you love him? Are you in love?"

Lorelai stared at her daughter. Calmly, she took a lick off of her ice cream cone, never looking up. She spent a minute considering. Was it love? Suddenly, something clicked.

"Yeah, I think I am. In love, that is. Wow!" Lorelai's face lit up with a mega-watt smile.

Rory giggled. "Mom, he's your Luke. As I previously stated, he's your forever. Enough said, right?"

Suddenly, ideas flooded Lorelai's head.

"Wow, this is amazing. I feel…mature. I haven't even told him yet and I want to sit down and plan out our entire future. I love him," Lorelai repeated in a dazed tone.

Now it was Rory's turn to be surprised. "You want to plan your future. Miss Let's-fly-by-the-seat-of-her-pants wants a detailed map of her future? That's a huge step in some direction!"

"It's just, now I want the whole package. I never have wanted it before-our life was it for me, satisfaction complete. Now, I don't know. I kinda want to be married, have that whole white picket fence, golden-retriever in the yard with the kids…Whoa! **Kids?** I **am** thinking ahead. Gah! What am I thinking? Rory, tell me I'm crazy!" By now Lorelai had stood up and was furiously pacing the room.

"Mom! Calm down!" Here Lorelai stood still for a moment, cautiously looking at Rory. "This is normal. You finally found your guy, now you want to hold onto him. This is great! I'm so happy for you that I want to cry! Not sure quite why, but tears are forming! Seriously!" And sure enough, tears rolled down Rory's smiling cheeks.

"I'm so happy!" exclaimed Lorelai.

"Hey, Mom? I really love Luke too, I want you to know that," as Rory put on her serious face.

That was enough to set Lorelai off. Presently, both girls were hugging, crying, jumping up and down and generally making noise. Deep down inside, Lorelai felt something change. It was back; she and Rory were back. Nothing was perfect, but it was close.


	6. After the Sleepover

**a/n: okay, so this is embarrassingly short, but i'm almost done with the next couple of chapters and just wanted to prove to all that: a) i'm still alive and b) i'm still working on this story!**

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Rory awoke to bright sunshine streaming onto her face.

"Ugh, who'd be mean enough to leave the curtains open? Oh, duh"

Now on a mission, Rory quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs to the front desk. A serene Michel stood there, one eyebrow raised.

"May I help you?"

"Where's Mom?"

"Check the kitchen…" his voice trailed off as Rory's retreating figure rounded into the dining room.

Rory triumpantly pushed open the kitchen doors. "Aha!"

Sookie and Lorelai stood around the middle island, Lorelai with Sookie's new baby in her arms;Sookie with _1001 Names for Baby_ in her hand, half open.

"YOU left the curtains open!" said Rory, half-accusingly pointing a finger at Lorelai.

"That would be correct (pause), next one Sook" Lorelai smiled, knowing Rory would soon drop the subject.

"Berlin, Bertha, Bertrice," read Sookie.

"German city, just wrong and…" Lorelai stated.

"The little girl's name from Hope Floats" Rory contributed.

"So what are you doing back already Sookie? Are you supposed to be a home, resting with little Baby Melville?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, I just ran in to check on the kitchen and read the B's section out loud to your mom, get some non-Jackson input" Sookie giggled, her usual manner restored since the birth of her second child.

"Tell ya what, Sookie, I'm gonna come by after work, drag Rory along and we'll get all the way through the G's"

"Oooh! A big dreamer, I like you! See ya around seven?"

"Sure thing"

After Sookie had left, Lorelai returned to her post at the front desk,while Rory tagged along.

"So, what are we doing today? Surely you got a replacement for today…MOM!" Rory said, noticing Lorelai's guilty look.

"No, I have to work all day. Darn these job requirements! Meet ya for lunch at Luke's though, say around noon?" Lorelai flashed her trademark grin.

"Ohhh-kaaay" Rory drug out the syllables.

"Gosh, that uber-expensive Ivy League education sure isn't helping you much with annuciating.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya at 12"


	7. A Goofy Lunch At Luke's

Chapter Seven 

"Yes, she would definantly like that cut…" commented Rory, as she gazed at a picture. Suddenly, Luke whipped the pictures behind the counter as the bell jingled and Lorelai appeared.

"Oops, more later!" Rory smiled secretly at Luke.

"Yeah, now scoot!" Luke said, swishing a dishrag at Rory.

"Roooory, love of my life come see Mommy!" called Lorelai.

Rory hopped down off the barstool and met Lorelai at a table by the window. Though the diner was crowded, Luke had allowed Rory to reserve their own table, a first in Luke's diner history.

"How was work?"

"Good. Boring without Sookie, and Michel rushed home on his lunch break to check on Chin-Chin, who has a slight cold. I mean, good lord, he'll get through it!"

"Ha, yeah"

Presently Luke appeared with order pad at the ready. He raised his eyebrows at Lorelai, as if to take her order.

However, thinking back to her sudden realization last night, it was all Lorelai could do to keep herself from throwing herself at him and shouting those three, all-important words.

So, she just stared at him. And stared.

And stared.

"Lorelai, what is it?" asked Luke, unamused. He figured she was just going to ask him for something.

It was quite possible that Lorelai would have said her line right then and there. Luke had prompted her with a question. It wouldn't be bad, would it?

Luckily, Rory's intuitive mother-daughter sense kicked in, and she tried to divert everyone's attention.

"Mommmm, stop drooling. He's already yours!" she said grinning. _Gosh, I hope this works. Mom just **can't** tell Luke she loves him in the middle of the noon rush at the diner. That's not Lorelai-enough. _

Smart thinking Rory had just saved the day. Luke let out a "Gosh" and blushed, turning his head to avoid letting everyone see him grin.

Lorelai laughed, and turned a little pink in the cheeks herself.


	8. Emily\'s Epiphany

**Chapter Eight**

Meanwhile, at the Elder Gilmore's Residence… 

Emily sat out on the patio, sipping a glass of iced tea and thinking. Many thoughts crossed her mind, but Lorelai was on the forefront. How could she have gone back to Luke after Emily's talk but not rejoined Friday night dinners? This was absurd. Suddenly, in the bright sunlight, Emily felt she needed to resolve things with Lorelai. Perhaps it was her maternal instinct finally kicking in, or perhaps it was a sense of weariness. Whatever it was, Emily realized that the years of continual fighting had tired her-all she wanted was the perfect life and the perfect family to go along with it.

There had to be some resolution! All the years of bickering and not understanding each other had to have been **caused** by something. Yes, Emily decided, there had to be a reason for Lorelai's headstrong willfullness. And she could always change reasons. Just look at her reuniting with Richard.

Finally, thirty-six years later, Emily knew there had to be a reason, and she was determined to find the solution. And no one disputed Emily's determination.

As she took another sip of tea, she smiled serenly. Emily Gilmore had just had an epiphany.


	9. A Hectic Morning at the Dragonfly

**Chapter Nine**

It was a hectic Tuesday morning at the Dragonfly, and Lorelai had barely had time to breathe.

Nevermind the thoughts that were continually creeping into her head. She was in love. And when Lorelai Gilmore is head over stiletto heels, things get hilarious. Already that morning, she'd run into the kitchen door, dropped a completely full file of papers, and tripped over the entry rug-twice.

Finally, around eleven, she stumbled into the kitchen in hopes of something munchable to lift her spirits. Instead, she was surprised to find Sookie once again peering into a bubbling pot.

"Sookie! You do still have kids, right?"

"Hey Lorelai! Yep, still got 'em! Jackson had a couple of free-hours, so I stopped by and Manny…sweetie, what's wrong?" she trailed off, noticing Lorelai's face for the first time.

Lorelai sighed and perched herself on a barstool.

"Sookie, I've reached a life decision," she stated seriously.

"Oh Lorelai! You don't need highlights! Being brunette is great, you're just bored!" Sookie exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sookie!" yelped Lorelai, losing her patience.

"Sorry, what's this major decision of yours?"

"I'minlovewithLuke," Lorelai mumbled, staring at the floor.

"What? I didn't get that…don't speak Elvish!" Sookie giggled.

"I'm in love with Luke."

Complete and utter silence.

Suddenly, Sookie began squealing with laughter, jumping up and down and making a general fool out of herself. As she lunged at Lorelai for a hug, she almost knocked her off the barstool onto the floor.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you! This is just great! How'd he take it? Was it romantic? I bet it was, Luke seems like a closet romantic"

"Uh, I actually haven't told him yet," Lorelai admitted.

"You haven't?" questioned Sookie, her face and spirits crestfallen.

"I mean, I plan to. In fact, if I don't tell him soon, I'll be seriously injured, what with my klutz habits" Here her eyes glittered. "Wanna know a secret?" Lorelai taunted.

"Of course," Sookie said excitedly.

"He's the only guy who has made me run into things,"revealed Lorelai.

Sookie was confused. "What?"

"He's the first guy who's ever distracted my thoughts so much that I run into things. He's the first guy I've ever loved, been head over heels for, wanted to talk to and look at every single instant of the day. He's my forever, and it doesn't scare me."

Sookie nodded knowingly. "Go on," she beckoned.

"I mean, Chris was my puppy-love, my high school escape who made me wonder. But he's just that-undefined and unreliable"

"As evidenced by his great track record of showing up to things for Rory," Sookie put in.

"Right. And then there's Max. He was just a matter of convincing myself that I loved him. I can talk myself into anything, but Luke is…Luke. He's perfect"

"That's so sweet it's killing me! I'm so happy for you Lorelai. You deserve your 'forever'"

The girls hugged again.

"Why don't you invite him over for an unoffical Tuesday night Movie night and tell him then?" Sookie suggested. "You know, subtley build up to it…"

"Sook, you're a genius. That's a great plan! I'm gonna go call him!"

Sookie smiled at her friend. Not counting big moments in Rory's life, she'd never seen Lorelai this happy. No wonder she was in a rush to tell him. These things just don't wait.

"Go call him! Scoot!"

"Mm-kay! Hey Sookie? I'm in love!" said Lorelai with relish, as she grinned from ear to ear.

"I know! Now go!"

Lorelai left the kitchen, but poked her head through the door only seconds later. "Sookie, you're on maternity leave! Go home!"

Things at the Dragonfly were hectic.


	10. Multiple Invitations

Chapter 10-Multiple Invitations 

"Emily,dear, have you seen my blue Armani tie recently? It was sent to be cleaned but…"

Richard trailed off as he entered the living room. His wife was sitting quite properly in her chair, a serious expression on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to have lunch with Lorelai, preferably soon," she stated directly.

"Good heavens! Why?" questioned Richard. For a man who prided himself on his foresight, he had most certainly not seen this coming.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm looking to reconcile and I need to see where she stands," she stated calmly.

"But…" Richard began, thoroughly thrown off track.

"You know just as well as I that I cannot simply call her up and make peace. Neither of us works that way. And, no matter what I hold over her head, she won't come to dinners. As of late, she's been exceptionally angry, to put it simply, and an easy meeting would be impossible. Careful time and consideration must go into any type of an attempt, at least on my, our, part. Lord knows Lorelai doesn't plan enough in advance!" said Emily, rolling her eyes at her last statement.

Richard paused for a moment, considering. He knew he was being used as a pawn in her game. Honestly, the idea of Emily wanting to reconcile frightened him! _Where does she get these ideas? _He thought.No matter what his position in the debacle sure to ensue, he did want to make peace with his daughter. Finally having a normal family would be splendid. Granted, he considered, they would never understand each other completely. Lorelai's pop culture references alone were enough to highlight their differences. But the chance of normality, of seeing his daughter and granddaughter regularly outside of Friday night dinners and other required events, was exceptionally appealing to him.

"Emily, I will invite her, but I choose to remain a skeptic. I hope you realize this process will take more than a lunch and a couple of new arrangements. You have to meet her in the middle, where she's at, so to speak. An entire new mental approach will need to be assumed. This will not be easy Emily," he said cautiously.

She nodded, remaining silent.

Richard turned to continue on his path to his office, then paused and faced his wife.

"However, I am proud of you for making this attempt. You've always had the best of intentions with Lorelai"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Around two o'clock, Luke's diner phone rang. Once, twice, and Luke rushed to pick it up.

"Hello, Luke's?"

"Hey, good lookin', whatcha got cookin'?" Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed, trying his best to sound exasperated, even though he was grinning from ear to ear, looking like a general idiot. He hated to admit it, but he loved her calling, even just to tease. She just made him so darn happy.

"What are you doing Lorelai?"

"Calling my boyfriend, he's so dreamy!" she said, putting on a high voice.

"Lorelai"

"Just checking in, seeing how my addiction supplier is doing, extending an invitation…" she said, dangling her bait.

By now, Luke'd moved to the storeroom and was sitting on a box marked: **BUNS**. Hamburger, naturally.

"What kind of invitation?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Aw, you're in the storeroom now; I can tell when your voice goes into Lorelai-mode," she noted, exceptionally pleased.

"There's no such thing as Lorelai-mode," he said defensively.

"Isn't there?" she teased.

"No, now what's going on?"

"Dinner and a movie at my place tonight, around seven?"

"I assume I'm bringing the dinner half?" he deadpanned.

"Um, duh!"

"Okay, looking forward…"Luke said, amazed he'd been so forthcoming.

" 'K, I…"

Whoops, she'd almost told him she loved him.

"…'ll see ya tonight!"


	11. Luke, I love you

Chapter Eleven

**Luke's side of the events…**

For the second time recently, Luke found himself striding towards Lorelai's house, thinking about that _other_ home he'd purchased for them. He felt pride when he realized this was a usual thing-he'd get Caesar and Lane to close, then head over, carrying some sack full of Luke's food.

Yes, he considered, making this nightly homecoming a permanent thing would be perfect. For Luke, who took pride in not planning anything more than two days in advance, this was major. He was setting himself up for disappointment through his expectations, but the thing was…it's Lorelai. She makes all his risks worth it. _"What a sap!"_ he thought to himself.

He stepped up on her porch and lifted his hand to ring the doorbell, when suddenly, the door swung open. There was Lorelai, in all her beautiful glory, standing with a rather surprised look on her own face. She stared at him, he stared at her. As he was about to speak…

"Luke, I love you"

0o0o0o0o

Lorelai's side of the events… 

"Okay, days like these demand my Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed to no one in particular. She'd finally arrived home after that hectic day at the inn, and was beginning to regret inviting Luke over. _I'm so tired, should I really do this tonight?_ Gosh! Even her mind was whining. She chided herself-this is Luke, who makes everything perfect, even on her worst days. If she needed to see anyone, it was Luke.

Once in her bedroom, she glanced at the clock-6:15-while dialing Rory's number.

"Hello?" Rory's voice rang out clearly.

"Tonight's the night. I'm telling him tonight," Lorelai said.

"Is one 'hello, kid nice to hear your voice!' too hard?" Rory teased.

"Sorry, hi kiddo! How's life in the Ivy League?"

"Eh, winding down for summer, thankfully. Days go by…"

"Thank you Keith"

"Who?"

"Urban!"

"WHO?"

"He's a country singer, Aussi," Lorelai informed her daughter.

"Mom, due to your intense hatred of country music, I find this appalling. I don't want to know.."

"Moving on then… I'm telling Luke those three all important words tonight"

"Nice transition!"

"Seriously Rory!"

"Mom, I'm really proud of you. This is big and amazing and I'm totally happy for you. Honest," Rory said, meaningfully.

"But, what if…?" Here Lorelai voiced her primary concern. "What if he doesn't feel the same way, or isn't ready to say it?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Behind Rory, Logan entered her bedroom. She turned, surprised, and then saw the time.

"Paris let me in," he mouthed.

"Ok, one sec" she mouthed back.

Continuing to Lorelai, "The entire Stars Hollow populace has seen it forever Mom. He's been ready for eight years! He loves you. Simple"

The other line was silent, then Lorelai let out a breath she'd been holding in since-well, who knows how long?

"Okay then, I can totally do this!"

"Yes you can!"

"Alright, I'm gonna get ready. Wait! What should I wear?"

"That new red dress we got a couple weekends ago, hair curly…"

"Okay"

Another pause.

"Are you sure he loves me too?"

"Positive, now go get ready, Mom. I've gotta run. I'm already late for a date with Logan"

"Okay, have fun, thanks!"

As she hung up, Lorelai sighed. That boy was trouble.

Lorelai was completely calm the entire time getting dressed, curling her hair, applying make-up flawlessly. However, when seven o'clock was only a few minutes away, she got nervous. Everything Rory'd said flew out the window, and anticipation mounted within her. The suspense was killing her, and she paced nervously in front of her door, waiting Luke.

Unfortunantly, Lorelai Gilmore does not always have the best timing. Hence, the sight of Luke was the straw that broke this camel's back. So she told him that she loved him in the doorway. How very unromantic.

**Coming Up-Luke's reaction, more secrecy between Rory and Luke, Lorelai's lunch with Richard, and a surprise visit from…who? Haha, I know! Hope y'all are all enjoying it, and I really hope it actually makes sense! More very soon!**


	12. After the I Love You

**A/N: Hope y'all are still enjoying it...more soon.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Luke I love you"

His first reaction would have been "What?" However, realization dawned on him and he figured, putting Lorelai's self-esteem in best interest, he shouldn't question her. He needed to go with this, and say what he'd known for eight very long years.

"I love you too, Lorelai," he stated, his voice just above a whisper.

But that was all she needed to hear.

As the couple stood on her front porch, hugging, crying (lorelai, not luke) and rejoicing, the phone rang inside the house.

"Should you.." he began.

"Let the machine get it, I'm in love," she said, lowering her voice once she got to the immediate revelation.

"**We're** in love," he corrected.

She let out a sob-this, him, it was all perfect.

After the hugging resided and Lorelai wiped her eyes on Luke's flannel, and everyone involved had calmed down a little, the couple enjoyed a dinner out on the porch.

Halfway through her burger, Lorelai looked up at Luke, who was delicately munching down on a salad. This wasn't unordinary-she'd been staring at him the entire evening. But he finally caught this glance.

"What?"

"Do you realize that porches seem to be monumental in our relationship," she asked, though it was more a statement than a question.

"Wha-oh!" he said, getting it, " The Dragonfly porch was fairly monumental wasn't it?" he said, teasingly.

"Just a bit," she admitted.

0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Lorelai checked her messages, remembering the forgotten phone call.

BEEP

"Lorelai, it's your father. I'd like to have lunch with you sometime soon. Call my office back to set a time"

_This is odd,_ Lorelai thought. _Dad wants to have lunch with me_?

She dialed her father's line, then accepted the invitation, somewhat hesitantly, as the secretary jotted down the details and gave Lorelai a time and place to meet: noon tomorrow, at the Dragonfly. It was Richard's suggestion, the maid told her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So then the secretary said something about how he wanted to meet at the Dragonfly to establish middle ground. There's something fishy going on…" Lorelai babbled to Luke at lunch.

"Maybe he wants to reconcile with you. They must miss having you at dinners," he commented, knowing Lorelai would shoot him down.

"No, that couldn't be it. My parents are **much** more devious than that; they always have an ulterior motive. Just wait, I'll bet that they are gonna propose that they lock me up in a dungeon, guarded, of course, by…" she continued.

The diner phone rang and Luke answered with a gruff "Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Are you free to talk?" asked Rory from the other end, quietly.

"No, bye" said Luke.

As he hung up, Lorelai looked at him suspiciously. "Why'd you hang up so fast?"

"Wrong number. More coffee?" he offered.

Of course, they'd set up a secret system. Lorelai was in the diner too often not to take security measures.


	13. The High Importance of Porches

Chapter Thirteen 

The wind was blowing lightly as Lorelai sat at a patio table out back at the Dragonfly. It was peaceful, occasionally being interrupted by the cries of a baby when the kitchen door was opened. Sookie had insisted on cooking for this 'special occasion'; hence, Martha was sitting in her bouncy chair while Mommy fawned over the lunch preparations.

Michel was at his post when a businessman walked through the front door and glanced around expectantly.

"May I help you sir?" Michel asked.

"Yes, I'm meeting my daughter, Lorelai, here for lunch…" Richard began.

"Oh, she's out back on the patio. Right this way sir," Michel said, a bit disagreeably.

He realized this was Richard Gilmore, the man his boss hated so. Besides, Michel despises men in bowties. They're fishy.

Richard smiled as he spotted his daughter, looking peaceful.

After greetings, small talk and drink orders, Lorelai eyed her father expectantly.

"So Dad, spill. What's the hidden agenda?"

"Hidden agenda? Lorelai Gilmore, can I not simply have lunch with my daughter on a pleasant afternoon?" asked Richard, feigning shock.

Lorelai shot him a Look.

"Not if you're a Gilmore you can't!"

Here Richard paused and inhaled, choosing his words.

"Lorelai, your mother and I would like to reconcile with you. Truth be told, we both miss you, and would like to work on our relationship. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm, ah, going to go now. I have an appointment. Yes, an appointment, goodbye"

Lorelai sat there, glued to her plastic chair. She was speechless, a rare event in the Gilmore girls' lives. Once he'd left, she began to think of any plausible reason they wanted to reconcile. None came to mind. Perhaps they'd taken her advice and finally hired a therapist…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Late that Friday afternoon, Lorelai stumbled into the diner and hopped onto her favorite barstool. After a quick kiss from Luke, she ordered a coffee and took out her phone to call Rory. They needed to discuss that lunch. Blatantly ignoring the **No Cell Phones** sign, she pressed send. Rory picked up on the first ring, and told her mother to look to her left.

"What's this some sort of…" Lorelai began.

Rory sat a few stools down, phone to her ear.

"Rory! Love of my life, fruit of my loin, what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!" Lorelai yelped as she leapt at her daughter.

As they hugged, Rory shot a smile at Luke, who returned it. The plan was in action…

Soon the hugging subsided, and they moved to a table to order. Rory explained that she'd finished up some packing and was bringing more boxes home, keeping in line with their gradual moving home plan.

"Let's have a movie night then! What do you want to watch? Which types of candy?" Lorelai asked, mentally planning. Suddenly she interrupted herself. "Shoot, Luke and I have a date tonight! Ah, what should I do?"  
"Go with him, Mom. Then you can come home and we'll finish up with a movie. It's like, a baby-movie-night. A mini-movie night. All the fun, half the calories! You'll like it!" Rory made up.

"Hm, ok," Lorelai considered. "Afterall, I do get to spend time with my two most favorite people in the world, besides Barbara Walters."

Lorelai answered the door that night wearing a pale blue dress and high heels, dressed to kill. Not that she wanted to kill Luke. She was in love with him!

"Hey, ready to go?" Luke asked. "You look beautiful" he added.

"Sure! Bye kiddo!" she called to Rory.

Once out the door, she looked for Old Trusty, Luke's truck.

"Where's Old Trusty?"

"My _truck_," Luke said, emphasizing the word Truck over Trusty, "is at home. We're walking."

"But, my heels…" Lorelai trailed off, seeing the look on Luke's face. Apparently they would walk.

After takng a shortcut through the woods, they arrived in front of the Dragonfly, which was lit by twinkle lights that Lorelai did not remember having been put up.

"Luke, what are we doing at the inn?" asked Lorelai, with a half-smile. She was inexplicably happy, but honestly had no idea why her boyfriend had brought her to her own place of work.

When he didn't reply she continued, "Is it bring your signifigant other to work day?"

He took her hand and silently led her onto the porch, and had he not been so nervous, he would have laughed at the look of sweet confusion on Lorelai's face.

Slowly, he knealt down on one knee and fished a small black box out of his pocket. Once he opened it, Lorelai's eyes grew huge, and she found herself incapable of making any noise.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked, smiling up at her.

Tears streaming down her face, Lorelai nodded.

"Yes, Luke, I'd be honored," she whispered to him shyly as she pulled him up. He gently slid the ring onto her finger and she let out a sob of joy.

As she kissed him, then hugged him so tightly that Luke began to question whether he'd actually live till the wedding, realization dawned on her.

"We're on the porch. The porch of the Dragonfly!" she exclaimed, still crying.

He nodded, pleased she was getting the signifigance.

"This is where this," she motioned between them, "All began…"

"Exactly one year ago tonight," Luke finished for her.

However, this part had thrown her off. She hadn't realized it was the one year anniversary of the test run, of their great kiss-kisses, actually.

"This is perfect. You're perfect, and gosh! Who knew Luke Danes was so romantic?" she mumered.

Another though hit her.

"I'm gonna be Lorelai Danes" she whispered excitedly. Luke nodded, smiling.

"Mrs. Backwards Baseball Hat!"

Author's Note-Yes, I'm that nice:) Hope you enjoyed this chappy-there's still more to come:)


	14. Secret Smiles and Such

Chapter Fourteen 

It was two days after the proposal. Two wonderful, fabulous days, full of secret smiles and laughter between Luke and Lorelai, and Lorelai and Rory. Rory, being the good kid, confessed to conspiring with Luke. Lorelai had found she couldn't even pretend to get mad. She was too happy; too often did a big, dopey smile adorn her face.

They'd decided not to tell the town right away;Lorelai was enjoying having such a glorious secret, and Luke was, well, still the anti-town-socialization Luke. This did cause a problem as to what to do with the ring. Rory's suggestion finally worked-Lorelai wore it on her pinky finger, a la Sandra Bullock.

As Rory pointed out, this was "very Hollywood", and Lorelai readily agreed. Luke rolled his eyes.

But back to the two days. It was two days after the proposal when Luke brought up the subject of her parents. The princesses of Stars Hollow were perched on barstools at the counter in Luke's, close to closing time, discussing wedding plans and bursting into giggles anytime a particularly funny suggestion was made, or a straggling customer came in, and the talk had to cease.

One such straggler had finally straggled out the door, and Lorelai had turned to Rory, about to pose a question about wedded bliss, no doubt. Luke interrupted.

"When are we going to tell your parents?"

Silence.

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, as though she hadn't heard properly. Rory, however, had known this was bound to come up. Things like this do when your mother is engaged to Mr. Responsibility. So she just stared at Lorelai, waiting for The Reaction.

"Do we have to?" she finally asked.

"Don't you want to get it over with, Mom? Remember how…" Rory began, and then stopped short, figuring it wouldn't be good to bring up Max.

So it was decided. They'd go over to Friday night dinner that week-all three of them. Then, midway through the first course, as Lorelai dictated, they'd "drop the H-bomb".

"You mean the W-bomb" Rory corrected.

"For Wedding…" she went on.

"Yeah, got it the first time, Rory," snapped Luke.

Rory looked at him, surprised. The unflappable Luke seemed a little unhinged at the prospect of announcing the engagement to Mr. and Mrs. Hitler.

A/N: Sorry, it's short, and has basically no plot. I'm getting sorta bored, so if yall have any suggestions, or even wild hopes and dreams, I'll take them into consideration. Hope everyone understood the Sandra Bullock reference:)


	15. Suggestions?

Hey, all my lovely readers!

Okay, here's the thing. I hate A. when authors post these annoying author notes instead of a new chapter and B. when i run outta ideas/lose steam on a project. So since I've already broken my own rule about "B", I'm asking for help on this lovely little story. Any ideas? Suggestions? Or is it so behind, obsolete and A/U that I should just give up? Please? I'll take anything...any wild dream you have for a story. Aliens landing in Stars Hollow...well, maybe not. But I'm open, really...

Kazaam's Mom

(actually my pen name is outta date too; i no longer ride kazaam (the horse) and have my own horse, Rudy. Anyways...


End file.
